yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Duel Round 004
デッキの ！！ | romaji = Fushi Deck no Kyoii | english = Terror of the Immortal Deck!! | japanese translated = Menace of the Immortal Deck!! | alternate = | chapter number = 4 | japanese release = July 21, 2004 | american release = | uk release = }} "Terror of the Immortal Deck!!", known as "Menace of the Immortal Deck!!" in the Japanese version is the fourth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. It was first printed in Japan on July 21, 2004 in V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! R. Summary In the room where Yako Tenma is sitting, a shadowed figure sneaks up behind him, reaching for "The Wicked Avatar" card, which has two other cards lying beside it. Yako tells the man to keep his hands off his card. The man laughs, commenting that Yako knew he was there. Yako retorts that he knows the man has a bad hand, and explains that Deschutes got taken out. The man cackles, and Yako comments that he knew they wouldn't be much of a challenge. The man points out that Yako was the one who rounded them up, not him. He then asks Yako what he's talking about, Yako saw this coming. He asks Yako why he's doing this, for kicks? Yako picks up "The Wicked Avatar", stating that he doesn't know why. His right eye bulges, and then he states that he does; the Duelist in him feels it. Without these fight, the R.A. Project cannot proceed. The man standing behind Yako is revealed to be a familiar face... Outside the building, Dark Yugi scans the key card, and the door opens. He remembers Deschutes admitting that Yugi beat him and that the rumors are true - Yugi's one tough Duelist. Yugi just thinks that he got the key card. Deschutes explains that the building is divided into ten security blocks, each one needing a key card to access it. Dark Yugi comments that Deschutes is a real weirdo, asking if he's allowed to give him this info. Deschutes replies that he is, and salutes Yugi, admitting that he respects him, though it isn't much, and won't help him demolish all the card professors in his way. He reminds them that there's twelve more, wishing them the best of luck before leaving. Jonouchi scoffs, commenting "as if he really means it." As Dark Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda walk into the building, the door closes behind them. Honda remarks that there will be another Card Professor on this floor, and Jonouchi tells him to bring it on; he and Yugi will take care of them. Honda angrily asks Jonouchi if that's all he thinks of, pointing out that they're there to save Anzu. Jonouchi points out that he knows, but they've got to Duel to get there. As the boys start grappling with each other, fog begins to waft around the floor, and a voice welcomes them to her Duel field. A woman in black clothing steps forwards, introducing herslef as Tilla Mook, their second opponent. A graveyard appears, and Jonouchi wonders if they're outside, but Honda points out that it's just Solid Vision. Tilla explains that she wanted to make the field appropriate for her master, who sleeps in her Deck, and she claims that the master of this yard will destroy Yugi. Dark Yugi smiles, telling her that if she likes this barren field so much, he'll make it her master's graveyard for him. Tilla isn't impresed, and holds up her ante - the key card to the next block, while Yugi's will be Anzu's card, the proof of her victory over him, and allowig her to get a cash reward. Jonouchi is shocked that there's a cash reward for Yugi, and Tilla explains that Yugi is worth $100,000, which, as Honda explains while Jonouchi tries to count it on his fingers, is 12 million yen. Jonouchi is shocked, and asks how much he's worth. Tilla disdainfully tells him he's worth ten bucks, and tells him to get out of the way. Dark Yugi and Honda sweatdrop, as Honda tells Jonouchi that that's only 1,200 yen. Jonouchi thinks that he hates Yako. Tilla asks Yugi if they shall begin, and they start their Duel. Tilla begins, drawing a card, Setting a card, and Summoning "Blood Sucker," before ending her turn. Dark Yugi draws, wondering if Tilla is waiting for him to attack, and Summons "Beta the Magnet Warrior", deciding to attack. "Beta" attacks and destroys "Blood Sucker", and Tilla calmly closes her eyes as her Life Points decrease to 3600. She comments that her face-down card doesn't intimidate Yugi, and activates it, using the effect of "Blood Curse" to Summon "Vampire Lady" from her Deck. Dark Yugi wonders if she's going to Summon a more powerful monster next turn, and Sets two cards to end his turn. He points out that she said this barren yard was for her master, and suggests that she call her master from her Deck. Tilla smiles; if Yugi insists. She draws, and warns him that the reason she calls the card her master is because he takes over the field until the battle ends, for he is a resurrected immortal. Tilla Tributes "Vampire Lady" to Summon "Vampire's Curse", and attacks, destroying "Beta" with Razor Nail Blade, reducing Dark Yugi's Life Points to 3700. He asks if that's Tilla's master, and she comfirms it, claiming that he won't go back to sleep until he beats Yugi, as he's immortal. Dark Yugi responds that they'll see about that, activating "Soul Rope", Special Summoning the Level 4 "Gamma the Magnet Warrior" from his Deck (unseen is the cost of 1000 Life Points that he pays). He declares his turn, drawing, and then Summoning "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts," then activating a Spell Card from his hand: "Union Attack", which combines their attack points, though Tilla won't take damage from the attack. The two monsters destroy "Vampire's Curse", and Jonouchi cheers that Yugi did it. Honda adds that it was a piece of cake. Tilla reveals that now he resurrects, and "Vampire's Curse" emerges from her Graveyard, sinking its teeth into her neck and sucking her blood, as Dark Yugi, Honda and Jonouchi observe in shock. Tilla states that this is immortality; he sucks her blood, and returns even stronger. "Vampire's Curse" gains 500 ATK, rising to 2500, and Tilla loses the cost of 1000 Life Points, bringing her down to 2600. Jonouchi realizes that no matter how many times he's beaten, he'll come back, and Honda admits that that's the creepiest thing he's ever seen. Tilla begins her turn, drawing her card, and declaring that they're in the Battle Phase now, ordering Yugi's monsters on their knees. They obey, much to his shock; as Tilla activates "Evil Eye of Coercion", allowing her to attack directly. "Vampire's Curse" attacks directly, reducing Dark Yugi to 200 Life Points. Tilla laughs, remarking that Yugi survived, and Jonouchi observes that this isn't good. Tilla tells Yugi that no matter what he Summons, "Vampire's Curse" will finish him off the next turn. Dark Yugi draws, telling her not to be so sure. He Tributes "Gazelle" and "Gamma" to Summon "Buster Blader", but Tilla just laughs, pointing out that even if it destroys "Vampire's Curse", her master will just resurrect and get stronger - doesn't he get it? Dark Yugi replies that he does, and activates his Set card. "Vampire's Curse" is forced to his knees, much to Tilla's horror, and Dark Yugi explains that he's used "Bounce" to transfer the effect of "Evil Eye of Coercion" to his side of the field. Tilla has completely lost the plot as she sees "Buster Blader" standing above her, and the Warrior attacks, reducing her Life Points to zero. Dark Yugi tells her that no her master kneels to them - she loses. Featured Duel: Dark Yugi vs. Tilla Mook Turn 1: Tilla Tilla draws. She then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Blood Sucker" (1300/1500) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Beta the Magnet Warrior" (1700/1600) in Attack Position. "Beta the Magnet Warrior" attacks and destroys "Blood Sucker" (Tilla: 4000 → 3600). Tilla activates her Set "Blood Curse", Special Summoning "Vampire Lady" (1550/1550) from her Deck in Attack Position as a monster she controlled was destroyed by battle. Dark Yugi Sets two cards. Turn 3: Tilla Tilla draws. She then Tributes "Vampire Lady" to Summon "Vampire's Curse" (2000/800) in Attack Position. "Vampire's Curse" attacks and destroys "Beta the Magnet Warrior" (Dark Yugi: 4000 → 3700). Dark Yugi activates his Set "Soul Rope", paying 1000 Life Points (Dark Yugi: 3700 → 2700) to Special Summon "Gamma the Magnet Warrior" (1500/1800) from his Deck in Attack Position as a monster he controlled was destroyed in battle. Turn 4: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Union Attack" from his hand, combining the ATK of his two monsters ("Gazelle" and Gamma": 1500 → 3000) until the End Phase. Dark Yugi's monsters attack and destroy "Vampire's Curse" (due to the second effect of "Union Attack", damage calculation is not applied). Tilla activates the effect of "Vampire's Curse" to pay 1000 Life Points (Tilla: 3600 → 2600) and Special Summon it from her Graveyard with 500 more ATK ("Vampire's Curse": 2000 → 2500/800). Turn 5: Tilla Tilla draws "Evil Eye of Coercion" and subsequently activates it as she controls a "Vampire" monster, giving "Vampire's Curse" the ability to attack Dark Yugi directly. "Vampire's Curse" attacks directly (Dark Yugi: 2700 → 200). Turn 6: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi draws "Buster Blader". He then tributes "Gamma the Magnet Warrior" and "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" to Tribute Summon "Buster Blader" (2600/2300) in Attack Position. He then activates his face-down "Bounce" to apply the effect of "Evil Eye of Coercion" to his side of the field, allowing "Buster Blader" to attack Tilla directly. "Buster Blader" attacks directly (Tilla: 2600 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R chapters